Chocolate Kisses
by SamSpade
Summary: Following the Fringe Finale, Olivia sets out to find Walter and finds something else entirely.


Title: Chocolate Kisses

Author: Samspade

Rating: T

Spoilers: The entire series of Fringe

A/N: I'm publishing Young Adult novels! My debut YA Dystopian Fantasy, ABERRANT, comes out April 2013. (Look up "writeawaybliss" that's my website with tons more information).

This is a short P/O ficlet that follows the finale because Olivia must wonder what happened to Walter.

All I can feel is my heart racing as we search the streets for Walter. He's gone. Disappeared. Peter has assured me that he'll come back, he always does. I can't help but think perhaps it is my fault, that I'd done something wrong to push the man away. Just yesterday I'd yelled at him when he'd given Etta a pack of Red Vines before dinner. What else should I have done? I'm her mother. I'm supposed to be the responsible one.

Deep down I know it is not my fault but I can't help but bear the responsibility that weighs heavily on my shoulders. We were supposed to look out for him as if he were a child of our own.

Peter spent the day with Etta, searching Walter's favorite hiding places, the candy store, the museum and God knows where else. I checked the lab for what felt like the thousandth time, the library and cafeteria on campus as well as our home. Walter was nowhere in sight. I knew the next step was to file a missing persons case but that would make it real. Walter always disappeared, it was part of his charm. A flighty mindset and often forgetful, he roamed without a care in the world. He probably wandered too far from home and forgot our phone number, again. It was all I could hope for, he had to be okay.

My phone buzzed and as I pushed the key into the door, I could hear Etta's distant laughter. I pushed 'Accept', "I'm just about inside," I answered to Peter as I turned the key and forced open the door. The wood had swelled and it was beginning to stick again.

"I think he's okay," I heard his voice from both the phone and the hall. I pulled the key from the door and ended the call.

My heart skipped a beat as I edged closer. "Did you hear from him?" Every bit of anticipation crawled at my skin, inching its way forward as I could only imagine the countless scenarios Walter found himself in. Hopefully it hadn't ended in trouble.

Peter sighed showing me the mail stacked on the table, "do you recognize this?" He asked. It was a single white tulip. Slowly I shook my head no. "I think Walter sent it."

I paused considering the idea, "where's the envelope?" It had to be postmarked from the city he was in at the very least. If Walter was kind enough he'd have left a return address as well.

"I tossed it," Peter reached for my hand, giving it a tentative squeeze. "He's okay." It wasn't a question or a reassurance, something in him told me he believed it to be true.

I opened my mouth, breathing a heavy sigh. "How can you think that from a drawing?" I doubted Walter was capable of conceiving such a message. He was a brilliant man but his mind was often muddled and confused.

I felt his arms envelope my waist and his breath against my neck. I closed my eyes accepting his warmth and strength. I envied how calm he could be right now. "I just know," his lips brushed against my skin ever so delicately and I moved my hands to his lower back, wrapping myself around him.

"What aren't you telling me?" I shook my head confused.

Peter laughed pulling back only slightly so he could lean his forehead against mine. "We've experienced a lot of strange things in all our years together, haven't we?"

Strange was an understatement. I nodded briefly. "Yes, if you want to call it that." I didn't know what he was getting at. I wanted to understand, to beg for a sign from God that Walter was all right. The truth was I'd lost faith so many years ago.

"He's okay," Peter whispered and I felt his hot breath against my skin. He smelled of mint and oak. I pulled him closer burying a soft sob into his chest. My eyes remained dry but my heart ached with a loss I'd never realized I could feel for a man that had frustrated me to no end.

"How can you think that, Peter?" I wanted Walter to be okay. I needed it as much as I needed oxygen to breathe. Walter had in some strange way brought our family together. Even if he kept us busy chasing him across Boston, we needed him.

Peter laughed softly pulling me with him to the sofa. I spotted Etta running out of the kitchen wearing my apron covered in cupcake mix. Her cheeks and hair were coated in a fine sheen of powder and chocolate covered her lips. "Etta!" I wanted to scold her but Peter pulled me back down to sit with him.

"Let her be a child," he whispered against my ear. "What's the worst that could happen?"

How could I tell him 'so much'? I'd had that childhood robbed from me, by his father. I knew it wasn't Peter's fault and I should let Etta enjoy the fleeting moments before she grew up.

He squeezed my hand, "I'll help you clean up the mess later," he assured me with soft sweet kisses against my cheek and neck. It still didn't answer the question on where Walter had disappeared to or why he'd left. I tried not to blame myself. Etta certainly hadn't and what good would come of it? I never wanted Walter to leave but maybe in some small way it was for the best? Walter and Etta together though unstoppable and filled with affection always made my heart constrict. I couldn't help but fear that he would whisk her away at night and torment her with the same tests he'd done to me. I should have known he was a different man but deep down, it frightened me.

"Okay," I nodded slowly watching as Etta came barreling towards the sofa, climbing up to sit on her father's lap.

"I'll take some chocolate kisses!" He teased pulling Etta closer into her arms as she planted wet kisses on his cheeks, laughing hysterically as he was coated in matching frosting. I pulled slightly away, trying to keep the mess from spreading onto me. "Your mom's turn!" Peter grinned gently helping Etta out of his lap and into mine. I couldn't grimace or pull away. It didn't matter how messy Etta was or what she was covered in, she was my daughter.

"Mommy!" Etta squealed coming right for me.

A/N: Thanks for reading and supporting my writing! I've now writing full time and have published a novel _Aberrant_, a Young Adult Romantic Dystopian Adventure. Be sure to check it out at


End file.
